Love is a Cabin in the Woods
by silly pancake22
Summary: Dick takes Barbara out for a weekend in the woods, things don't start out great, so he is forced to think on his feet quite literally to help Barbara fall quite literally for him, and Barbara will realize what love truly is...


Barbara Gordon and Dick (Richard) Grayson

Batgirl and Nightwing

Love is a Cabin in the Woods.....

* * *

_Crunch... _That was the only sound between them...

_Crunch... crunch... crunch... _With each step they took, the blanket of snow crunched beneath their feet. There was a soft bone chilling wind that sifted through the trees and made the dead leaves rustle. But there were no words between them.

Barbara Gordon stood there, walking stiffly through the cold. She shivered as goose bumps ran up her back. Dick Grayson had led them on a wild goose chase through the middle of the forest. Dick was no outdoors man... But he tried to be... He had invited Barbara up to his cabin for the weekend, he told her that he invited a few of his other friends, just for a fun weekend. That was a lie, Dick didn't have many other friends, he really only talked to Barbara, and he had planned a secret get away at his winter cabin out in the woods. Unfortunately for Dick, his car broke down a few miles down the road, and he had been trying to find a service station by walking through the woods for the last several hours. Dick had strong feelings for Barbara and hoped to tell her how he felt this weekend, but so far, things were not going very well....

Barbara was pissed that the car broke down, and she was even more pissed now that Dick had gotten them lost in the middle of the woods... Barbara's bad mood was more than obvious... and Dick was left in the silence feeling like a total idiot.

"I'm really sorry about all this..." He said softly, he moved a few tree branches out of the way, and cleared a path for the two to walked through.

Barbara knew he felt bad about all this.... was it really any use to be upset with him? Being angry wasn't going to get them out of this mess any sooner...

"Its okay... lets just focus on getting out of this mess..." She shivered, but she tried to show him a warm smile.

Another awkward silence fell between them as they walked for about another half mile. Their legs were growing stiff and their fingers lost almost all their feeling. Barbara's nose felt as if it were going to freeze off her face at any moment.

"Barbara!! Look there's the lake!" Dick broke the silence with his ecstatic tone. He pointed towards a descent sized lake that was completely frozen over with a thick sheet of dark ice.

"Yeah?" Barbara replied, failing to see the point of the lake.

"The cabin isn't far now! It looks directly over_ this_ lake!" He looked at her and smiled with a large smile. Barbara got it now! She scanned the area looking for the cabin. "So how far is it now?"

"Just across the lake!" Dick said grabbing for Barbara's hand and starting towards the lake.

"WAIT!!" She shrieked! "Are you sure its safe to cross over it? Shouldn't we walk around it?"

"That would take several hours... Its gonna be dark by then...Its much faster this way!" He said, starting for the lake again. Barbara took a deep breath and grasped Dick's hand tightly hoping that they wouldn't fall through the ice and freeze to death. She took small dainty steps out into the ice, it was slick and smooth, her boots slid gently across the surface of the ice. Dick led the way out towards the middle of the lake... Suddenly, he had an idea. He turned around and spun Barbara around carefully on her toes. Barbara slid along with his direction, and was twirling around and around on the ice, a look of udder surprise lit up her face. She stopped herself before she became too dizzy. Dick then stepped away from her and swung her out on the ice. She had no control of her body as it went sliding over the ice, she tried to look as graceful as she could, trying not to embarrass herself in front of him.

Dick then pulled her back towards him and began skating over the ice with his boots. He gently pulled Barbara along, never moving too far apart from her. He faced her once more and took her hand in his, and placed his other hand on her waist. Catching on to his idea, Barbara placed her hand on his shoulder. They were in a waltzing stance, Dick was known as a great dancer, he had rhythm, Barbara on the other hand, couldn't seem to find her balance on the ice and relied on Dick to make sure she didn't fall on her butt. Dick felt her place most of her body weight into his hands, this made him smile as he began to take one step back and one step forward counting in his head '_one two three... one two three...._' Making sure not to lose his rhythm. Barbara was catching onto the rhythm herself and tried to follow along as best she could. Her body was still freezing and it was becoming numb, but Dick's hands were warm and he looked down at her with a warm smile that suddenly began to thaw her.

Dick was getting lost in Barbara's eyes, they were a crystal blue that reminded him of the snowflakes that surrounded them. Her hair was a bright auburn and glowed brightly against the white snow on the ground and trees.

Suddenly Dick heard a deathly _**CRACK... **_The ice began to part beneath their feet and cold icy water could be seen below them. Dick swung Barbara into his chest and slid back on his feet away from the icy pit forming in the middle of the lake. Barbara screamed and she was sure she fell through the ice. Once she opened her eyes and realized that she was not dead, she was being clutched in Dick's strong arms for dear life. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Dick looked down at her, trying to calm her nerves... " That was close huh!"

"Way too close!" She said, clutching him tighter, she had swallowed her pride and allowed herself to fear for her life. "Don't worry, I'll get us across here safely.." He assured her in his super hero tone. He looked down at Barbara, her boots had gotten soaked in the icy lake water, they were surely soaked all the way through to her feet, her feet would freeze before they got to the cabin. Upon realizing this, Dick scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and began carefully marching over the ice, taking note of how thick the ice looked under him, before taking a step. Barbara was shocked that he did this, but thankful, as she was already starting to lose feeling in her toes. She wrapped her arms around Dick's neck and secured herself in his arms. He was walking quickly, but cautiously, and once he finally reached the edge of the lake and took his final step off of the ice, Barbara sighed in relief. She was relieved to hear to crunch of the snow underneath his feet.

"Dick? I think I can walk from here..." She said sweetly.

"I'm sure you could..." He stated, but he just tightened his grip on her body and continued walking.

Barbara was confused, she was sure he was getting tired from walking and carrying her, his breaths were becoming shorter and he was panting a bit, but if he insisted on carrying her, then who was she to complain. Moments later, Barbara looked out and saw the cabin in sight. It was a huge wooden cabin that was two stories high and had a wrap around patio on the second floor. The warm color of the wood was a sure sign of rich, expensive wood. The door was a tall double door with a small stair case leading up to it. There were tall, thick trees all around the cabin, and there was a clear view of the mountains from behind. Dick had reached the staircase, he walked up the stairs and directly to the door before setting Barbara down on her feet again. A cold shock went through her body when her icy toes landed on the ground. She bit her lip and sucked it up. Dick unlocked the door and placed his hand on Barbara's back, leading her through the door first. The cabin had a cozy atmosphere, the furniture was dark and regal, there was a christmas tree in the corner of the room, christmas had just past, but she assumed that the tree was left up all year long. There were candles lit all around the room, but by the looks of it, no one else was in the cabin. "Where are all of your friends?" Barbara asked. Dick had forgotten all about his little white lie, that he really hadn't invited anyone else to the cabin, he had a butler that came and prepared the cabin before they arrived, but then Dick asked all of the butlers and maids to leave, so that he and Barbara could have the whole cabin to themselves. Dick made up an on the spot lie... "Dunno, must not be here yet! The weather's getting pretty nasty out there! They probably got stuck in a small storm..." That should keep Barbara's curiosity satisfied for a while. Barbara sat down on one of the chairs and removed her boots... her toes were a bright shade of red and they were aching to the bone. Dick walked over to the fire place and grabbed a few pieces of wood from the floor, he threw the wood into the fireplace and then grabbed a pack of matches from his pocket, he lit one and threw it into the fireplace. Within minutes, a roaring fire had started and Barbara placed her frozen feet in front of it to warm herself up. Dick grabbed a blanket that was draped over the couch and placed it over Barbara's shoulders. She snuggled herself into the blanket. "This is a nice cabin!" She said.

"It was a gift from Bruce..." Dick said, walking into the small open kitchen. Dick was talking about Bruce Wayne, Dick's former mentor, he was also known as the Batman. He had been a father to Dick ever since he was a child. But now that Dick was grown up, Bruce gave Dick many of his inheritance. Houses, cars, cabins.... you name it. Bruce was a wealthy guy....

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Dick asked her from the kitchen. "I would love some!" Barbara exclaimed, she was still half frozen, hot chocolate would hopefully warm her up completely.

Dick returned to the large living room of the cabin, holding two cups of hot chocolate, he handed one to Barbara, who sipped it cautiously, not to burn her tongue with the hot liquid.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour of the place." Dick said, signaling his head for her to follow him. Barbara rose to her feet again, which were now nice and toasty, thanks to the fire, and followed closely behind Dick. "This is the kitchen..." He said, presenting it to her as if it were a fine piece of art. Barbara's eyes became wide as she took in the amazing sight of the cabin, it was like no place she had seen before. "This is the entertainment room..." There was a large screen tv sitting in the middle of the room, with two lounging chairs sitting in front of it. "The dining room..." He stated, the room that had a long, maple wood table, that could easily fit eight to ten people around it, and above it, there hung a long crystal chandelier. "Then here is the breakfast room..." This room was a small room with a huge window and a small table which could only fit two people. There were tiny christmas trees around the room, with shiny ornaments that sparkled in the light. The Dick lead Barbara upstairs. There was two bedrooms on this floor. "This is your room..." Dick explained. The room was decorated with light blue and dark wood furniture. There was a large bed with a white canopy hanging over it, and a large window that took up an entire wall, letting all of the light into the room. "Its a beautiful room...." Barbara said softly as she admired the decorations around the room. "Thats why I picked it for you.." Dick said, as a small blush flushed across his cheeks. Then he walked a bit further down the hallway to another bedroom. "And this is my room..." He stated. This room was decorated in mostly black, with dark wood like the other room. There was a lot less light in this room, than in Barbara's room, it was much darker and more ominous. "Cool!" Barbara said, sipping her hot chocolate. She shivered a cold air rushed over her body. "Still cold?" Dick asked her, his tone sounded slightly worried. "A little bit..." She admitted. "Then lets go back downstairs and get you warmed up..." He placed his hand behind her and walked her down the stairs to the fire place. Dick took a seat on the floor right in front of the fire place. He patted the floor next to him signaling Barbara to sit down. She took a seat and snuggled deeper into the blanket Dick had given her earlier. Dick yawned and stretched his arms, he set his hot chocolate down on the floor next to him, then he laid down flat on the floor and he gazed up at the ceiling. Barbara did the same, she set down her hot chocolate, careful not to spill it. Then she stretched her body out on the floor next to him and laid down. Barbara turned her head and looked out a near by window, it was already dark outside. the stars were beginning to show and the moonlight was shining through. "I hope your friends are going to make it here ok." Barbara stated, turning her gaze towards Dick with a serious look on her face.

Dick took a deep breath in... he knew he better tell Barbara the truth now....

"They aren't coming..." He breathed out slowly.

"What do you mean?" Barbara asked in a confused tone, propping herself up on one side, turning to face him directly.

"I never invited them..." He closed his eyes, fearing that Barbara would hate him.

"Why not?" She asked, her tone was still sweet.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with you....." He spoke, his voice started to fade into a softer tone... "...Just you...."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Barbara was thirsty for answers as she asked each question, her heart began to race.

"I didn't think you would want to spend time with me..." He looked down at the floor avoiding the stare from her crystal blue eyes. "....just me...."

Barbara giggled at his words. This was so sweet, never in her life had she witnessed this kind of behavior from Dick.

"I love spending time with you..." She said to him, she blushed at her own words "I would have said yes, Dick." She smiled up at him. His eyes got wide as they stared back at her, his heart fluttered. Did she just say what he thought she said? She liked... no... _loved_... spending time with him...

Dick was now becoming nervous, he sat up and rested his arms on his knees, he stared into the fire. As he watched the flames flicker and the sparks travel up through the fireplace, he began to think about what he was supposed to do now... Before he could continue his thoughts, he felt Barbara's head rest on his shoulder, he felt her soft hair tickle his cheek. He glanced down at Barbara's face, her eyes were closed and the glow from the fire reflected off her skin. His thoughts were lost in her face, he examined every curve of her face, her nose, her eye lashes, her lips.... her soft pink lips that slightly puckered out as she breathed. After what seemed like forever, Dick snapped out of his daze... He had noticed that Barbara had fallen fast asleep. She was clearly dreaming as she stirred, a small smile appeared on lips as she was sleeping. Dick admired this... her lips looked so inviting... he wanted so badly to brush his own lips against hers... His lips ached... But he pushed this thought from his mind and turned to Barbara, pulling her into his arms, once he had secured her body in his arms, he stood up and carried her up the stairs. He reached the door of her room and walked towards the bed, he laid her body over the soft blue sheets, the room was filled with the moonlight and it shone off her face. He looked at Barbara, he noticed that she was still wearing her clothing from earlier today, it was still slightly soaked with snow. The rest of her clothes were in her suitcase, which was in the car... Dick remembered the earlier events of the day... The car breaking down, them leaving all their things behind in the car, getting lost in the woods, getting stuck out on the ice... and now... Seeing Barbara in her cold clothes.. He reached down to her face and moved a stray hair away from her cheek. As he brushed her cheek, he watched her body quiver. He disappeared from the room for a moment and walked to his own room, he didn't bother to turn on a light, the moon shone so bright that it lit a path bright enough for him to see. He stepped off to the side and reached into his dresser, he grabbed a large tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He looked down at them, he knew they would be way too big on Barbara, but since her luggage with her other clothes were stuck in the car, and the clothes she was wearing were cold and wet, his clothes would just have to do... He walked back out of his room and back down the hall to Barbara's room. She was still fast asleep, he was pretty sure she hadn't even moved from her exact position on the bed since he left. He simply walked over and laid his clothes next to her, she would be able to change into them when she woke up. He placed them on the bed, patted them with his hand, and took one last long, intoxicating look at Barbara before he turned around to leave the room. He took slow, heavy steps towards the door, he was getting tired, but strangely... he was too tired to sleep, he laid his hand over the doorknob and twisted it open. He didn't look back in to the room as he closed the door carefully behind him. He tried to make sure he closed the door softly, not to wake Barbara, when he heard the doorknob snap into place in the door, he walked away. He rubbed his face sleepily and walked into his room, he threw off his clothes and stepped into a hot shower. He laid his head against the cool tile, while the steamy water trickled down his back.

Back in Barbara's room, she had heard a doorknob close behind her, the sound was barely audible and it was moments passed. But her curiosity stirred her sleep, she lifted her eyelids and took note of where she was. She was in her room? Since when? The moon lit up the room around her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she rubbed her shoulders with her palms trying to warm herself up. She looked down at the bed next to her and noticed a pile of clothing, it wasn't her clothing, but then who's was it? She picked up the shirt and admired it, it was a black long sleeved shirt with a red and a blue stripe across the chest. Barbara brought the shirt up to her nose and breathed in its aroma... she recognized that cologne... it was the same musky scent that she had been around all day... it was Dick's shirt. She took another whiff of the shirts scent and smiled. She then began to undress herself, removing what was left of her damp clothing. Her jacket was soaked around the sleeves and her pants were frozen around her ankles. She gathered up Dick's shirt and slipped it on over her body, she snuggled into the over-sized sleeves, she then picked up the sweatpants and stepped into the pant legs, one leg at a time. She soon realized that the sweatpants were too big, they slid right off her legs once she tried to put them on. Realizing that this was going to be a problem, Barbara thought quick for a solution to the problem. Suddenly, Barbara had an idea, she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, allowing her long auburn hair to fall over her shoulders. She then took the hair tie, bunched up the excess fabric around the waist band of the sweatpants, and secured it with the tie, adjusting the hair tie, making it a custom fit. She then turned to a mirror that stood on top of the dresser, she admired herself in Dick's clothing. Strangely enough, she liked the way she looked, the clothing was big and loose over her body, but the idea that he had left the clothes especially for her to wear, that made her feel special...

She made her way to the bedroom door and slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She stepped out into the dark hallway, she had no idea where she was walking, so she took her steps cautiously, trying not to trip over the unknown.

She finally managed to reach Dick's bedroom door, it was a lot farther away than she remembered. She placed her hand on the cool metal door knob and twisted it open quietly. Barbara inched her way through the door slowly, she was actually kind of scared that she was going into Dick's room. She relaxed a little when she heard the shower running in his bathroom. She walked around the room, and admired his belongings. The surface of his dresser was filled with many nick-knacks and photos, he had photos of his family, before they died in the accident. He had photos of him and Bruce. There were news paper articles about the countless times that Dick had saved the day as Nightwing, Gotham's acrobatic super hero. There were bottles of musky cologne, Barbara had grown quite fond that that smell today, it sent shivers down her spine and intoxicated her senses. Barbara glanced over to a small shelf that was attached to the dresser, there was a picture in a small black frame of her and Dick for his birthday last year. Barbara remembered that she gave him a big kiss on the cheek as he blew out his birthday candles, she didn't think much of it, but she had no idea that someone took a picture of it! She blushed as she examined the large smile on Dick's face as her lips were pressed to his cheek. Sitting next to this picture was a little velvet box. The box spiked Barbara's curiosity, she reached for it and took it in her hands, she felt the smooth velvet graze her palm. She slowly opened the box and a shimmer of a silver chain caught her eye. She looked down at the box and admired a small chain necklace that lay inside, the silver was in shiny mint condition. The pendant that hung from the chain was in the shape of a heart with a hinge on the side. 'A locket?' Barbara thought to herself. 'Who would Dick want to give a locket to?' This thought slightly troubled her, enough so that she didn't hear the shower in the bathroom shut off.

Seconds later, Dick walked out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of plaid sleeping pants, drying his locks of hair with a white towel. This startled Barbara as she whisked around hiding the velvet box behind her back, if he had only come out seconds later, she would have been able to open the locket and see who it was for. She was a little standoffish towards Dick. He brought her all the way up the this cabin, telling her that he wanted some alone time with her, and she finds that he might already have feelings for someone else.

"What are you doing in here?" Dick asked with a smile.

"Oh! Uh, nothing, just wanted to thank you for the clothes!!!" Barbara thought up an excuse on her toes, unfortunately, it wasn't nearly believable.

"Oh really?" Dick said in a doubtful tone, he walked closer to her trying to see what she was hiding behind her back.

Barbara was stepping farther back away from him until she found herself cornered against the wall.

"What are you hiding, Barbara Gordon?" Dick said in a sly voice, the sound of her full name being said made her feel even more vulnerable.

Dick managed to sneak attack and quickly snatch the object Barbara was hiding. He laughed an evil victory laugh before looking down at what she had been hiding. The smile disappeared from his damp face, and was replaced with a look of worry.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have been looking through your things..." Barbara said in an embarrassed tone, she was pretty sure she just blew all of her chances of ever being in a relationship with Dick clear out of the water.

"N-No, don't be sorry," He assured her "I'm actually glad you found this, I was getting too nervous to tell you myself..."

Barbara looked back at him with a look of confusion, she had no idea what he was talking about! But she began to get more and more worried.

"Uh, umm, well this is why I brought you up here this weekend...." Dick was searching for the right words to express his feelings, he had rehearsed this a hundred times in his head before this moment, but his throat was closing up tightly, choking his words.

"You brought me here, so you could show me the necklace you bought for your girlfriend?" Barbara was totally lost, but she stated her understanding thus far. 'How stupid is that!? Why would he do such a thing!?' She thought to herself.

"What!? No! My girlfriend?" Now Dick was confused too, "Wait? Did you open the locket?"

"N-no, I didn't, why?" Barbara was thirsty for answers, a sense of jealousy was building up inside of her, for whoever that necklace was for, but Barbara would try to be understanding and grin and bare whatever was to come.

"Its for a girl, A girl that I really like. She isn't my girlfriend," Dick stated. "Well, at least, not yet." Dick's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Oh...." That was all Barbara could say. Dick could sense the jealousy in her voice.

Dick looked at her with confusion, 'Why is she upset?' Dick didn't like the frown on her face one bit. He looked at her with a smile and handed her the box. "Open it..." He said softly.

Barbara took the box in her hands once again and opened it slowly, she bit down on her lip as thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. She removed the necklace from the box, and scrolled her fingers down to the pendant. She delicately unlatched the locket and looked inside, she squinted to see the message clearly with only the dim moonlight to allow her to see.

_Love is a Cabin in the woods with you, Babs _

That was inscribed on the left side of the locket. 'Babs' That was Dick's pet name for her, she had never really been too fond of it until right now, right now she loved the sound of it. She read the words over and over again before looking back at Dick.

"I-Its for me?" Barbara looked up at him in shock.

"Who did you think it was for? Silly!" He looked down at her and laughed. Barbara suddenly got a huge smile on her face, smiling from ear to ear as she looked down again to admire her necklace.

"Try it on!" Dick said, taking the necklace from her hands and stepping behind her, Barbara pulled her hair away from her neck, leaving it free so Dick could place the necklace around it. He draped it over her neck and clasped it, he then gripped her shoulders and leaned his head over to her face and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Barbara turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she balanced herself up on her toes and whispered in his ear "Thank you..."

This had been Dick's plan all along,they truly had been more than friends all of these years, but Barbara just never noticed it until now.

She parted her lips slightly as she looked into his eyes, she placed her hands on the nape of his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers, he reached out and pulled her tiny body up to deepen the kiss.

Barbara thought about all the events of the day, and she thought to heself.

Love is like this cabin in the woods, we had to go through a lot to find it, but the journeys and challenges we faced brought us closer and closer. And There is no one I would rather be with than you, Dick Grayson, in the Cabin in the woods, in my heart.

* * *

Now this is a more descent story? Am i right? A nice little ending (kind of cheesy) But at least its an ending, not like my last story!! Geeeze!! But this story was a little project in the making that i have been working on for a while, making an outline in my head!! Yup!! so anyways, thats all for now, i probably won't write another story for a while, this one was way longer than i expected!!

If you leave a review, please don't leave any rude comments!!

Thank you!!


End file.
